The present invention relates to a lever bar activation detecting structure used for detecting the braking operation of an electric two-wheel vehicle, especially for an electric bicycle. The detecting structure has less components and can be easily assembled. Moreover, the structure has excellent waterproof effect and is able to accurately detect the braking signal.
Many kinds of electric bicycles have been developed. However, these electric bicycles are still in a tested stage. Many parts of the electric bicycle still need to be improved for achieving better function. For example, the braking operation detecting switch of the existent electric bicycle is composed of numerous complicated components which are interconnected by mechanical measures. It is troublesome to assemble these components and thus the manufacturing cost is high. The most serious shortcoming of such switch is that it has very poor waterproof effect Unless a waterproof cover is added to the switch, the switch will have almost zero waterproof effect. This is especially critical to a light weight electric bicycle which requires that the respective parts be light and easily assembled and disassembled.